leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-25304344-20150523094152
Here is my idea how to help this champion to come back ( http://www.lolking.net/charts?region=all&type=champion-unpopularity&range=monthly&map=sr&queue=5x5 - check this if you dont trust me) Here are my ideas for rework: 1) Supportive dps Passive - Holy flames: Kayle's basic attacks burns target for 10 (+5 per level) (+4% of target's maximum health) true damage and slowing it by 15% for 3 sec. Q - Reckoning: Kayle blasts a target enemy, 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+65% AP) (+50% of total AD) dealing magic damage, slowing its movement speed for 3 seconds and applying Holy flames. W - Divine blessing: New feature - Healing allied champion costs 40% less mana. Ability cooldown changed to: 20/17/14/11/8 E - Angel's rage: Kayle get's into berserk rage infusing her sword with fire. Increasing her range and her basic attacks deal bonus 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 (+20% AP) magic damage + deals 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 (+20% AP) (+30% AD) mixed damage around her target. Splash damage applies Holy flames. R - Light and Flames: Light - Kayle makes her target or herself Imune to damage for 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds and rendering it in Flames for 6 seconds. Flames - Ally or Kayle is rendered in flames getting 40/60/80 (+40% of Kayle's AP) magic damage on hit, self cast will also increase splash damage part. Enemies within 525 range are burned by Holy flames and enemies hit by basic of Flames buffed champion will be punished Holy flames number 2 (yes double passive). 2) Punisher Kayle: Passive - Punishment: Reckoning applies stack of Punishment on selected target for 3 sec. Basic hit will result into holy explosion consuming this stack extending slow duration by 1 second and deal bonus 40 (+ 5 per level) (+35% AP) splash magic damage, enemies hit by splash damage will be simply slowed for 1 seconds but main target will have its Q's slow prolonged. (slow is equal to Q) Q - Reckoning: Kayle blasts a target enemy, 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+65% AP) (+100% of bonus AD) dealing magic damage, slowing its movement speed and decreases it's Armor and Magic resist by 15% for 3 seconds and applying stack of Punishment. (slow is same like on live servers) W - Same as live values, cooldown changed to 20/17/14/11/8 E - AP ratio increased to 30% R - Same as live values 3) Tank eater Kayle: Passive - Holy fervor: Armor and Magic resist reduction is same. New feature: Killing enemy champion will result into body explosion (similar to Tristana) dealing 20% of it's maximum health magic damage to area around it. Q - Reckoning: damage changed to 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+ 1% of enemy maximum health per 30 AP) (+50% AP) (+100% bonus AD) magic damage. W - Same as live values, cooldown changed to 20/17/14/11/8 E - Same as live values but additionally increases attackspeed by 30% R - Same as live values